What happens when
by lilybelle80538
Summary: What happens when two favorite CSI's get mixed up with something serious
1. Part 1

Title: What happens when. Pairings: N/S, G/C, Gr/OC Rated: R Sex and stuff, some drug use Disclaimer: I own nothing. Summary: What happens when two of our favorite CSI's get mixed up with some weird stuff. Romance/Angst Please read and review. The story is all finished and is my very first posted here.  
  
Part 1 It all started out as a quiet night. Grissom was in his office reading some bug book. Greg was in the lab running a few tests. Catherine was talking to her daughter Lindsay before she went to bed. Warrick, Nick, and Sara, were in the break room playing cards. " Do you have any threes?" Warrick asked Sara. " Go fish." " Man." " You have to put something in the pot. This time something not gender specific. Oh and something that hasn't been sitting in your wallet for however long." " Really man. Money would have been better appreciated then a condom that expired in... Please don't tell me that you haven't had sex since this expired." Nick joked. " Nick, you don't know anything. He could have forgotten that he had that and bought some." Sara told him. This conversation was getting a little too personal that she had a hard time looking any of them in the eye. Normally when she talked to the guys she would answer questions that were only directed to her. " Oh come on Sara, some times when guys think they will get lucky they try to come prepared." " Oh please. Guys seldom think that far ahead but then those that haven't had sex since the only condom he has is expired might. You should look into getting a new one. You can't just assume that the woman will have the protection all taken care of." " Don't generalize all men Sara." Nick told her." Look at Warrick here. He was prepared at the time of his last encounter." He teased. " If you are both finished I will have you know that I have some in my gym bag and then some in my car and then some in my night stand and coffee table. When was the last time you were prepared Nick? I think that I have had more encounters than you in the last few months." At this both Nick and Sara looked at each other, both remembering the events of the day before. The case they were working had a few problems. A showgirl was found dead in her high-rise apartment. It looked like a drug overdose but the blood spatter all over the room indicated differently. Grissom and Catherine started gathering any piece around the body careful not to disturb anything. They have been doing this for so long that it came as routine. Warrick took pictures of the scene while Nick and Sara checked out other venues of evidence. They were the ones that were left behind to try to piece together the events that led up to the murder. They tried the scenario of a stalker finding where she lived; a love spat gone deadly, drugs, and anything else that they could come up with. As they searched other rooms they came unto a secret entry. It was hidden in the back of the closet in the master bedroom. " Hey Nick come take a look at this. What do you think this is?" " I have no idea. Can it be opened?" " Probably but do you think that we should?" " The worst that could happen is that there is a bomb in there and we could both die." " Thank you Mr. Positive thinking. " " Your welcome. I am here to serve and guide." " Ok then serve me by opening up the door." " Why don't we open it together that way both of us will be to blame if something goes wrong?" " Nick you are such a baby. Maybe we should get a pictures of it before and after we open it." " Not a bad idea." They got the all the before pictures that they needed. " All right on the count of three we are going to open the doors." Nick told her. When they got to three the door was opened and they were sprayed with a powdered mist. "What was that?" Sara asked. " I have no idea but it smells good. This must be where she kept all her old costumes. These look like very pricey things." " Nick, um, do you feel a little funny?" " Yes." " What do you think it is, I mean..." Sara wasn't able to finish her sentence because Nick captured her lips with his as they both tumbled to the ground. " Nick, Oh don't stop. You have no idea how long I have wanted you to do this." " Probably about as long as I have. That first day that we met." " Don't stop. Please." " Not on your life." Things got heated from there. Nick slowly took off her shirt and she his. He took her breasts into his had and gave them each a gentle squeeze. Sara gave a little groan of appreciation. " Perfect fit." He told her. Sara ran her hands across his chest and went down his belly towards his manhood. " Make love to me Nick. I need you to be inside me." They both took the remaining of their clothes off and Nick pushed two fingers into her waiting heat. " Oh my God Nick, don't stop." Sara moaned into his mouth. " Come inside me Nick I need your dick in me." " I don't have anything to protect you or myself." For some reason that brought all action to a stop. " What just happened?" Sara asked and then noticed that both of them were as naked as the day they were born. " Where the hell are my clothes? Turn around. I thought that you were raised to be a gentleman Nick Stokes." Sara yelled. She was half hysterical at this point. Nick got up and turned around and started gathering their clothes. They dressed in silence. They didn't make any eye contact at all. They said nothing on the way back to the lab. Before they got out Sara spoke up. " This never happened. It will never be discussed or brought up. We have to forget. Deal?" " For now." Nick told her. They both got out and headed inside. "Nick. Hey man where'd you go?" Warrick asked him. " What's with the smile?" "I was just remembering something. Where did Sara go?" Nick asked. " She ran out of here right after you started staring off in space and grinning. Want to tell me what had you grinning?" " I can't, I have to find Sara." Nick said as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. Greg almost collided with him, as he was coming in. "Hey I got those results on that powder you found at the scene." " What did you find?" Catherine asked as she came in behind Grissom. " It is a weird mixture of some aphrodisiac and LSD." "So she was getting her highs in more way than one." " Yep. The cabinet that we brought in has the residue all over the inside. It was rigged to give her a boost whenever she opened it. " I guess she thought what she was doing was safer that having a guy every night." Catherine chipped in. " Where are Sara and Nick?" Grissom asked. " They both went for some air. They got exposed to the stuff." " Find them and tell them to go on home and we will call them if we need them. " Sara wait." Nick called. "We had a deal and you broke it. Now I will be the laughing stock of the shift. I will have to move, get a new job." Sara was pacing at this point. Back and forth, back and forth in front of Nick." Sara stop pacing you are making me sick. I didn't break our deal. I wouldn't do that." He told her. " Nick, Sara, Grissom told me to find you and tell you that you both can go home. We will page you when we get more information." Warrick told them as he ran towards them. "It looks like you both need some sleep." " Thanks man." Nick said as he grabbed Sara's hand. " We need to talk. Meet me at my place in thirty minutes. If your not there I am going to you." He said and then got in his Tahoe. " Times running out Sara. You now have twenty-eight minutes." Nick said as he pulled away. 


	2. part 2

Part 2 Sara got to Nicks with just seconds to spare. She had been tossing around the idea of not showing up but knew that if she didn't then he would show up at her place. She lifted her hand to knock when the door flew open. " I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show. " He was only wearing a towel. Covering only what should be covered when one just got out of the shower and had to answer the door. Although she would have made the person wait and put something on. He had to have been watching for her. "Sara put your eyes back in the sockets, shut your mouth, and come in and have a seat while I get dressed." Sara had no idea that she had her mouth open and that her eyes were bugged out. " Why am I here?" Sara called back to him. " Because we need to talk about what happened yesterday." Nick called back. " We had a deal that we would never talk about it again." " I said that we has a deal for now. I was going to wait until whatever it was is out of our systems to talk about it." " I said that I wanted to forget it happened. Why don't we just forget it?" " Maybe because I can't." Nick said as he entered the room fully dressed and looking like a God. His hair glistening from still being wet, his skin shiny, and smelling like aftershave. Sure made a girl fall hard. " Sara I can't forget something that I have been working up the courage to do since you came here. I've seen you with other guys and yes I have seen other women but every time that I am with them I wished that it was you that was with me. So you still want to forget it than fine it is forgotten. Don't expect me to beat around the bush and forget it as easily as you have because I won't forget something that was wonderful. Yes under the circumstances it was awkward but still it was wonderful." " Nick..." " Don't, I know it is girlie for me to say this but it is the way that I feel." Nick was almost in tears but he wasn't going to let her see how her decision has affected him. " Maybe I should just go then." " Yeah maybe you should." Sara grabbed her jacket and walked to the door and turned to see Nick was no longer in the room. She felt awful because she felt the same way about him. She started falling in love with him the moment he spoke to her. His eyes twinkled when he spoke, he had a smile that would melt your knees and boy could he kiss. He packed so much emotion into them. Any one would go weak in the knees. She knew that she should tell him but she still needed time. He had heard her leave. He sat on the couch and was remembering the conversation that just happened. He needed to get away for a few days. To see if what he was feeling was still the affects of the powder. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello?" " Mom, I really blew it this time. I kissed her and she said she wanted to forget that it happened. Yes we were under the influence of something weird but..." " Wait slow down Nick. What are you talking about?" " How did you know it was me?" " Because I just know." She didn't mention that she had caller ID installed the previous week. " Start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Nick told her about the case and the powder and what happened. He left out some of the details because he didn't want to shock his mother too much. She knew that her children were having sex but they didn't want her to know for sure. " Nick you probably scared her. From what you are telling me you both had quite an ordeal." " Is it all right if I come see you for a few days? I need somewhere to clear my head and Las Vegas is not the place. I have other stuff to tell you but they still have our phones monitored and I don't want to tell you over a line that anyone can listen in on. I have to have Grissom sign off on the paperwork but that shouldn't take too long." " When should we expect you?" she asked him. " The day after tomorrow. Thanks mom. Love you." " See you in a couple of days. Love you too." Nick hung up the phone and headed out to get some food. He had tons of food in the refrigerator because he just went shopping after shift the day before. But he had to get out. He left a few windows open and turned the air conditioner on high so that hopefully when he returned Sara's smell would be gone. As he climbed into his Tahoe he called Grissom. " Hello Grissom." " Gris it is Nick. I know this is short notice but I need to take some personal time." " How long do you need?" " About five days. I know it is a lot but I wouldn't do this if it was unavoidable." " Nick go ahead and take the days, just be sure to leave a number where you can be reached just in case we need you back before that." " Thanks, I will be at my folks. I will leave all the numbers in your e-mail."" All the numbers?" " Yeah the main house, the bunkhouse, the barn, the cells. All the numbers that you need to run a ranch." " Oh ok. Enjoy yourself." " Oh and Grissom under no circumstances let anyone know where I am. I will check in with you." Nick hung up and headed or food. 


	3. part 3

Part 3 " Hey Sara, do you know where Nick is?" Warrick asked her. " No. Why would I? " " Because you were the last to see him." " Well I have no idea where he is. I only saw him for ten minutes after we left." " Sorry for asking you don't have to get al huffy." Warrick knew the minute the word huffy came out he was in trouble. Sara did nothing but she did storm out of the room nearly knocking down Greg. " Why is it that whenever I enter a room I get run over by either Sara or Nick?" Greg asked. " Maybe because you have bad timing." Warrick told him. " All right everyone we are working a man short for a few days. Let's jump right in to the fun." Grissom tried humor once in a while but all he got were stares. " Ok Catherine you and Sara head over to the Bellagio. There was a homicide in the front lobby. Brass will meet you there. Warrick you are with me. We are headed to the High School and check out a homicide in the pool. Not sure if it was accidental or not." Grissom passed out the assignments. " Anything else we should know heading into this?" Catherine asked. " Nope just get over there and start processing. The manager wants us out of there as soon as possible." Sara and Catherine gathered their equipment and headed out. Once they were outside Sara said, " There is something that he is not telling us. Like why Nick was gone or if the victim was male or female. He must be slipping. " " So how was it with Nick yesterday?" she asked her. Sara choked on her coffee." I did nothing with Nick." " Breakfast Sara. That is what I meant. But hey if you did that nasty good for you." Catherine noticed that Sara started to blush. " All right, spill it. Don't even try to say nothing happened." " We were under the influence of that powder. We came out of it before we went too far. It did come close though. I almost had an orgasm. He had his fingers inside me and then when I begged him, I actually begged him, to make love to me he asked if I had protection. When I said no we snapped out of it and realized what was about to happen." " Whoa wait a minute. You saw Nick full monty and even after you both snapped out of it you still stopped? All right now I want to know everything. Don't give me that look. Nick is a hottie, tell me. I have only gotten samples of what he looks like in the buff." Catherine was not going to give up until Sara told her everything so she crumbled. " Ok but you can't tell anyone. No repeating what I am about to tell you." Sara told her. " I promise." " Well, there is no hair on his chest. He has glorious pectorals and he has the classic hottie washboard abs, his upper arm muscles are gorgeous when flexed. His legs have s slight dusting of dark hair, and his ass, there are no words to describe his ass. Cat his package, is huge, totally unfit for me. Damage could happen." Catherine's eyes got huge and to the point of popping out of the sockets. " Remember you promised." Sara reminded her. " Sara, I couldn't tell a soul even if I wanted to." Catherine said, as she too was turning red. "Grissom, do you know how we can reach Nick? I have a question about his case." Warrick asked. "Talk to Sara. Warrick, the case was solved. The ceiling fan murdered her. We discovered that she likes to jump on the bed when she is high and the fan was as high as it would go. She jumped a little too high and a blade got her. Stupid way to go but hey, at least she didn't know what hit her so to speak." " So when will Nick be back?" Warrick asked. " He will be back for shift on Wednesday. Before you even asked I have no idea where he went and if I did I couldn't tell you." " That's cool." Warrick left Grissom's office and headed back to the lab. 


	4. part 4

Part 4 Nick got off the plane in Dallas and picked up both his luggage and his rental car. He was exhausted. The flight was short but he hasn't been sleeping. As he got into the car and headed home he was thinking about what he was going to do. If he wanted stuff to be done he would need some help. Transferring to a different department or shift was out of the question. No way was Grissom going to allow that. He couldn't just up and quit because he loved his job too much. It would seem childish to request not to work with Sara. Too many questions would arise, and feelings might be hurt. " Ugh why are women so damn difficult?" Nick finally said out loud. The rest of the drive past by in a blur, it felt like he had never left. As he pulled into the drive he noticed that the kitchen light was on. " Nicky you are here all safe and sound. I hate it when my children fly at night. Why can't you fly during the day?" " Yes ma'am I am home all safe and sound. As for flying during the day we have found that it is sometimes cheaper to take the very early or very late flights. Besides if I took a later flight I wouldn't get the chance to watch the sunrise with you." " You are such a charmer you know that." " Your just saying that because you are my mother and you know me too well." " So you want to tell me the real reason for this visit?" His mother asked while they headed inside. " It was awful. I love her mom, with all my heart and soul but..." " But what Nick? If you love her then you have to tell her. Maybe she feels the same." " Mom I'm afraid that if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same I won't be able to work with her. Also I really don't want to take that chance and have her freak out and do something rash. If she doesn't feel the same as I do then what will I do? I won't be able to stand working side by side with her knowing that she feels different, I won't be able to stand her dating other guys." Nick told her. " Let's get you settled and then you can tell me about her while you eat breakfast." "Where's dad this morning?" Nick asked as they were headed up the stairs. " He is out in the barn. One of the cows is on labor and having a hard time. You know how your father is; he can't seem to stand watching animals in pain. Also he can't sit still for nothing. So while he is keeping an eye for the baby he is probably doing something else." At that moment the phone rang. " I need to get that. Go on ahead to your room and get unpacked and be in the kitchen for breakfast in twenty minutes." She told him as she headed for the phone. Nick continued to his room to find it just as he left it. He laid the luggage on the bed and started to put things away. He remembered growing up in this room. Sneaking playboys and penthouse in, he never did have a girl up here because he didn't want to disrespect his parents that way. They also made him nervous when they were alone because of the incident with the last minute babysitter. After h e was finished he went into the bathroom and washed his hands. His mother never gave you a morsel of food unless you washed your hands before sitting down to the meal. " Did you wash your hands young man?" His mother asked as he entered the kitchen. She knew her children so well that she didn't even miss a beat and turn around to see him enter. " Yes ma'am I did indeed wash my hands. Do you want to check?" Nick asked. " No, you little wisenheimer." " Now sit and tell me all about this girl that you love." " She is beautiful, she has brown hair and eyes, just a few inches shorter that I am. She loves what she does and sometimes gets emotionally attached to the victims. But only the ones that involve children." He went on to tell her how they met and some of the details of the last case they worked on together. 


	5. part 5

Part 5 " Greg I need this as fast as you can." Warrick said a she placed the DNA sample on the desk. " Hey do you know where Nick is?" Greg asked him. " Not a clue all I know is that he will be back for shift on Wednesday. I have no idea the reason for Nick just picking up and leaving and not telling anyone. I hope everything is all right. I asked Sara if she knew anything and she pretty much bit my head off. "" She's out working with Catherine. Maybe I will ask her for my self when they get back. " Greg told him. " You my friend are brave. Remember as soon as possible on the DNA." Warrick said. Greg was just finishing when Sara came running in. " I need this now." " I'm sorry Sara, Warrick and Grissom beat you to it." He said without looking up. " What can I do for you to do this for me? " " How about breakfast after shift and you tell me what is going on between you and Nick?" " That is not going to happen." "Then I guess that you will have to wait in line." " Fine. But I get to choose which place we eat and you are buying. Deal?" " Give me twenty minutes." He told her so he could finish with the last bit for Warrick. Just as he pushed print Warrick walked in and said, " What do you have for me?" " I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" " Give me the bad news." " Well your victim was murdered. She was however smart. She got enough of her attackers DNA that we can put him away for a long time. The DNA matches that of her swim coach. I also got a semen sample from your victim and he also raped her. Get this, she was not his first victim, I crossed referenced similar cases that were filed wherever he has worked and I came up with 15 other girls that he has raped. None of them are dead but he still raped them." " Awesome. What is the good news?" " I am having breakfast with Sara. She agreed to tell me what is going on with her and Nick if I was buying." " Be careful. She may look small but she sure can eat." Warrick said and headed for the door. " Oh and Greg, don't push her. If she doesn't want to talk about it don't make her." " I won't I just thought that I would help her take her mind off of it. She's lucky I have the money to take her out." Greg told him. 


	6. part 6

Part 6 " Mom that was delicious. Your lucky none of us have moved back home. I could get used to having home cooked meals everyday." Nick said as he finished his last bite. " That is not an option young man and you know it. " I know that. I realize I have to say something to her. I can't just hide from it. I have no choice but to tell her and hope that she feels the same way." " How could she not love you too? I raised you to be a gentleman and any girl with sense would find that attractive. From what you have told me about her I think that she loves you too. She just hasn't realized it yet. " His mom got up and patted him on the back. " I have some stuff that I have to take care of this morning. If you need something to do you could always go see what your father is up to. Lunch is still at noon." " Thanks mom. I will see you later." " What can I get to get you started?" Their waitress asked. " I'll have a Bloody Mary." " Sara it is only 8 a.m. " " Fine I will have some orange juice." Sara told her. " I'll have the same." " I'll go get those and be back to take your order." " Greg what I am about to tell you can never be repeated." " I won't tell a soul." Sara started to tell him all about it. Leaving out a few details. She only stopped long enough to order food. " We had a deal and the first chance he had he told Warrick." Sara finished. " Sara he didn't have time. He ran out right after you without saying a word to either of us. " He told her before he took a bite. " You mean he didn't say a word to anyone? What have I done? The things I accused him of. They were horrible. No wonder he left. I would have done the same thing. I have to find him and apologize. Grissom has to know where he is." " Good luck getting it out of him. His lips are as tight as a frog's ass. Warrick and I already tried to get it out of him." " I still have to find him." " Sara maybe you should wait until he gets back. He probably left so that he could figure out what he is going to do. He has some things to sort out." " Greg do you know something that I should know?" Sara asked him. " No. Even if I did it would probably be something that he should be telling you and not me. You have stronger feeling for him than just friendship don't you? Don't try denying it; I can see it in your eyes. Have you told him? Of course not, you have to tell him otherwise you will be miserable. Just think how you would feel if Nick dated, married and had children with someone other than you. I know a little bit how that would feel." Greg told her. Sara knew that Greg had a crush on her. She never let on that she knew. That would only cause unnecessary awkwardness on both ends. " Greg you are too wise for your age. I do love him. So much that it hurts. I can't stand it when I see him with other women and looks happy with them. It knocks the breath right out. I don't know what to do." She said almost in tears. Greg handed her a tissue and said, " You will just keep on living, just like I did, if you wait long enough the right one will come along just like it did for me. " " Greg, who is the girl? Is it someone I have seen you with? Come I spilled my guts out to you. Your turn." Greg told her how he met her in the laundry room of his apartment building and that she had just moved to Vegas and was staying with her brother until she found a job and a place of her own. Luckily the apartment across the hall from him had opened up and she moved right in. She found a job working in one of the casinos. They spent every moment they could together. " Greg you are one sly dog. Dating Katrina for six months and none of us were the wiser." Sara said. " If you don't mind I would like to keep this between us. You know how Warrick and Nick are. They would tease me to no end for not telling them." " It will be our secret." Sara told him. 


	7. part 7

Part 7 "Hey dad." Nick said as he found him in the barn. " It sure is good to see you son. Your momma says you are here to clear your head, think some stuff over." " Yeah, just a few cobwebs to clear away. I'm sure she told you what was up." Nick asked him. "Sure did. You love her or is it just lust? " "It is definitely love. I see her and I go weak in the knees. When I am with her I can't keep my eyes off her. I can actually picture having children with her and growing old and gray with her. Sitting on the front porch watching the grandchildren play in the yard. That doesn't sound like lust to me does it?" " Not with the visions you are having. What are you going to do now?" His dad asked without stopping what he was doing. " I think I will talk to gramma. She seems to be wise in the matters of the heart." " That sounds like a better idea then what I had." " Which was?" " I haven't a clue." He chuckled. " Do you need any help before I go?" " No. You on the other hand will need a horse. Your grandmother is in the far north pasture playing with the calves. Why don't you take Jumper, she could use the exercise. See you at lunch?'" " If something doesn't come up." Nick said as his cell phone rang. " I thought I turned this of and left it at home. Stokes." " Nick, it's Greg, sorry to call you but I thought you should know something about Sara." " Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Nick panicked. " Whoa, she's fine. You definitely have the love bug. I was just going to tell you that you might want to cut your trip short and come home. You need to talk to Sara before you plan on getting back. She might change her mind." Greg said. " I just need to finish a few things here. I should be back by Sunday. I need you to do some stuff for me at that end if you don't mind." " Sure what do you need?" Nick told him of his plan and what he needed him to do." Thanks Greg. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." " No problem. You'll just owe me." Greg joked and then hung up. Nick finished saddling up Jumper and headed for the North pasture. " I know your momma taught you to always get off your horse when you are approaching a lady." His grandmother told him without looking up. " That she did." " Get on down here and give an old woman some love." " You are not old." Nick told her as he hugged and kissed her. " So tell me the reason of your visit." Nick spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon talking to her. Telling her of his plan and that he loved her and he wanted to give her something special. He knew that his grandmother had just the thing. They watched the calves eat and sleep and do normal stuff. " Well now that you have told me what your plans are I have things to do so you get on going." Nick went over to where he tied up Jumper and headed towards the main house. He had a lot of stuff on his end to take care of before he headed home. 


	8. part 8

Part 8 "Hey Sara can I ask you a favor?" " Sure you can ask but I don't know if I will do it." " I want to take Katrina to this restaurant and it is black tie and I was wondering if you would help me pick out a dress for her. She is a little strapped for cash and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable." Sara uncharacteristically kissed his cheek. " What was that for?" " You are so sweet. Of course I will help you. We can go after shift. Does that sound good?" "That should be fine." Greg told her. He went into the men's room to call Nick. He checked all the stalls to make sure that he was alone. " Hey, everything is set up. I will make sure that stuff gets delivered to your place by tonight." "Thanks Greg. No one is to know that I am back." Nick told him. " Nope. See you later." " Whom're you talking to?" Warrick asked. "My mother. My little sister is having her sweet sixteen party next Friday and she wanted to see if I forgot. She also needs me to go and pick out a dress for her." " Oh. How was breakfast with Sara the other day?"" It was good. She's going to help me pick out the dress. We'll see how it goes." " Ok well the reason I was looking for you is that Catherine needs some stuff." Warrick told him. Greg followed him out and ran literally into Catherine. " Whoa where's the fire?" " I have the info you need. Who verified the identity of the victim? The DNA sample doesn't match the name that you have. It does however match Jonathan James. The midnight pit boss." " Crap. Anything else?" "Yeah where's the body? And the blood samples you gathered are nothing but ketchup and syrup. I didn't figure that out until I ran further tests." " What do you mean, where's the body? It should be in the morgue. Why?" Catherine asked. " Well I went down there to get some samples and it was gone. The form said that a family member claimed it and had it cremated." " They must have a new intern. They really should stay with them at all times. That way they won't mess u p this big. Thanks Greg. See you later." Catherine said and then left the lab. " Ok Greg how about this one?" Greg spent the better part of an hour convincing that he needed to see what the dresses looked like on. " That one is definitely not it, way too much color. Let's try the black one." " All right but you have to feed me cause this is making me hungry." Sara told him as she headed back into the dressing room. " Sara thanks again for helping me. I don't know what I would have come up with if I didn't have you to help." Greg said." This dress is a little form fitting and is..." Sara stopped talking when she noticed the look on his face. " I take it this is the one that you like?" " Definitely. You look gorgeous." " Thanks. I'll go change and then you can pay for it and have it wrapped." "Ok, just toss it over when you are out of it and I will meet you up front." While she was changing he gathered the shoes and accessories and headed for the front. He had just finished giving the address to where the stuff needs to be sent when Sara met him. " All right let's get some food. I will buy since you did last time." " No you did me a favor this morning and the least I can do is feed you." " Katrina is sure a lucky girl to have you." "Greg you are a life savor. Right this minute the dress and other accessories should be on the way to be delivered. Instructions included being ready by 6:30 on the dot. You made sure that everyone would be at the restaurant by 6:30 right? The only people who know the real reason are you, Grissom and I. Everyone else thinks that we are being rewarded for a job well done." Nick had to include Grissom in on the plan and if he had to he would be the one to transfer. But nothing was going to stop his plan. Grissom told him that he wouldn't have to transfer because they would work it out later. 


	9. part 9

Part 9 "Ms. Sidle, I have a delivery for you. I just need your signature right here." The messenger handed her the clip board and showed her where to sign." There you go." "Sara what did you get?" Asked Natalie, her next-door neighbors 4-year-old daughter. " I don't know." " Maybe you should open it." Natalie replied. She was all ready to see what Sara got when her mom called her and told her it was time for dinner. " Tell me what you got later K?" " I will. Enjoy your dinner." Sara went inside and opened the card that was taped on to. It read, " Wear what you find inside, and be ready by 6:30 pm on the dot. A driver will pick you up. Don't question anything, just be dressed and ready." Sara set the card aside and opened the box. She found the dress she tried on earlier that day, black matching shoes, and a small jewelers box. She set the dress and shoes aside and opened the box. Inside she found a gold chain with a key charm. It was so delicate. Sara looked at the clock and realized she had only 90 minutes to get ready. She grabbed what she needed and headed for the shower. " Boy, we must have done something good to have the restaurant all to ourselves." Catherine said as she, Warrick, Greg, Grissom, and Jim walked in. " I wanted to thank you all for coming. I wanted you all here for this. We have a few minutes before the guest of honor arrives. " Man Nick you are paid too much if you can afford this place." Warrick told him. " Someone very close owns it and is letting me use it." Nick couldn't tell him that his grandmother owned it. " That is cool." " While we wait why don't you get a drink from the bar." Nick told them. They all went on talking when Greg stopped mid sentence and was looking at the vision at the top of the stairs. Nick and the others followed his line of vision and Nick felt his heart skip a beat or two. Greg walked up to her and took both her hands in his and leaned in and said, " You look absolutely breathtaking." " Greg why am I wearing the dress that you bought for Katrina?" " It will all be explained. Let's get this party started. He tucked one of her arms in his and led her to the table where she saw Nick. Once at the table, Nick, Warrick, Gil and Jim got up as he helped her to her chair. " Sara you look fabulous." Catherine told her. " You don't look bad yourself. " Hi Sara. Catherine's right you do look fabulous." " Thank you. " " Lets eat." Nick motioned for the staff to start serving dinner. As they served the appetizers the band started playing background music. During the main course and dessert they talked about cases, Nicks visit home, Cat's daughter Lindsay, and why they were here. Once the meal was finished the band picked things up a little bit. " Sara would you like to dance?" " Sure Greg. Lead on." Greg led her to the dance floor and started dancing. " Come on Nick, dance with me." Catherine grabbed his hand and led him to the floor where they too danced. After a few songs the band played some group songs and they all had to participate. When they played a slow song Gil grabbed Sara before Nick could so he asked Lindsay, whom her father in the middle of dessert dropped off. After a few minutes Warrick cut in to dance with her. Nick went over to the table to where Catherine was sitting. " She loves you too you know." " I know but is she going to tell me? " " I think that if s he heard you say it first it would make it easier for her. You know how us girls are. We don't want to be the first to say it because you guys freak out. You would think that with sisters I would know at least that much." He got up and kissed her on the cheek and headed to where Grissom and Sara were dancing. " Mind if I cut in?" " Not at all. He is all yours." " Very funny Sara. I think that he would like to dance with you." Grissom told her. " You two have fun." "Sara you look absolutely stunning." " Thanks. Greg bought the dress. He tricked me into trying them on under false pretenses." " Actually, I bought the dress and the shoes, the necklace also. Wait hold on. " He tugged her closer so she couldn't escape. " I wanted to tell you something and I don't want you to run away. I love you. I love you so much that when you said you wanted to forget that day, it cut like a knife. I can't breathe when you walk into a room. My love for you is so overwhelming. You have my heart Sara, my whole heart. You hold the key." As he said this he lifted the necklace and let it slide to the end where the charm was. " I don't know if you feel the same but I had to tell you. You know that I went home to Texas right?" " Yes." Was all that she could get out. " Well while I was there I talked to a very wise women. She helped me see what I needed to do. She gave me something that I would like you to hold onto." He got done on one knee without breaking. "Sara Ann Sidle, would you honor me in being my wife?" Sara looked at the ring in the box and then over to Catherine who was crying and then back to the ring. Sara lowered down to his level that best she could in her dress. " I was wrong for the things I said that day. I thought that you wanted to forget that day happened. Then at your house I realized that you didn't but it was too late. You left before I could tell you how sorry I was. I love you too Nick. I always have. I would love to be your wife." Nick stood up and took her with him and spun around. They were oblivious to the rest of the group around them. " What day are they talking about?" Warrick asked Greg. " The last case that they worked on together. I can't give you the details so don't even bother asking." Greg told him as Nick came up. " Thanks Greg I couldn't have done this without your help. I owe you big time, anything you need just let me know. Warrick, sorry I kept you out of the loop but Greg here had more time. You were out on a case and I didn't think that you would have the time." " No problem, congrats man." Nick looked across the room and saw his future bride showing Catherine the ring he just gave her. " Sara it is just beautiful. I told you that he loved you. You will both be happy." " Did you know this ring has been in his family for generations? His mother gave it back to his grandmother when his dad bought her a simple band. She said, ' something this beautiful needs to be on a hand to be seen. Not kept in a box and worn on special occasions.' Nick told me that she doesn't really wear the one his dad bought for her because she didn't want to lose it while birthing calves. Nick's grandmother also has a soft spot for him because he it the youngest of six kids and is the only boy. She had all brothers so she knew what it was like to be the odd man out." " You are just glowing. I am happy for the both of you." Grissom said as he came up behind her. He was about to say something else when pagers and cell phones went off at once. " Grissom. We will be there within the hour." He hung up the phone and turned to the group. "Sorry to cut this celebration short but there has been a multiple homicide and I need all of you. Meet at the lobby of the MGM Grand in 45 minutes. Nick, Sara I really am sorry but I need you also, you to Greg. I will need you to transfer any evidence back to the lab and get started on the processing, 45 minutes people." With that coats were gathered and put on. " Your with me Sara." Nick said as he helped her with her wrap. "Are you going to have to transfer? " She asked as they got to the car. " No, Grissom said he would be a hypocrite if he did seeing as how he and Catherine are dating." " They are? She never said a word." He leaned towards her and gently kissed her lips. He slowly took control of her mouth and ran his tongue along her lips until she parted them and allowed him entrance." You know I didn't even kiss you when you said you would marry me?" " Sorry about that. Things just happened fast. I love you." " I love you." They continued to make out until they got to her place and then on the way to his. 


	10. part 10

Part 10 "Okay. How many bodies do we have?" Grissom asked when he got there. " Twenty-three. All male and under the age of 40, all found with one bullet in the head and one to the heart, bound and gagged. The guns all placed next to the bodies and gloves next to the guns. Each body has a WASA card over the head wound." " What does WASA stand for?" Grissom asked. " Haven't a clue." " Ok, we'll get started. Nick, Sara I want you to gather the ID's for all of them. If they don't have them on them then make a note. Get blood samples on all. Catherine, Warrick fan out starting from the bodies. Look for anything out of the ordinary. Greg, grab the camera and start clicking." All of them went to work. None of them saw daylight until the following afternoon. As they got back to the lab Greg met them with his usual grin. " I found out what WASA means. It is 'Women Against Spousal Abuse'. They had a chapter here in Vegas. It started out to be a safe house for women who were abused by their husbands. Now it gets ugly. The Vegas chapter was disbanded due to it turning into a place where women could go to stop the abuse permanently and be safe. Meaning murder for hire, we have premeditated murderers out there.' Greg finished telling them as Catherine and Sara walked in. " We have someone in the tank that has come forward and is willing to talk. She has details out the wazoo. Brass is with her now." They all went in to the screening room to take notes. " Ms. Bennett, this is Inspector Sidle and Willows. They are here for your safety. Could you start at the beginning and take all the time you need. What ever you tell us will not be linked to you. You will be safe." Brass reassured her. " I only had been married six months when it started. At first it was just verbal than as time went on it turned physical. A little slap here and there. He made me feel like I deserved it. That is why I never filed a compliant with the police department. He made me feel like it was my fault that I was in the wrong. When we started having kids he started taking it out on me of one of them did something wrong. I guess I should be grateful he never laid a hand on them. One day it went too far and had to go to the emergency room. There I was given a card by one of the nurses. She said they would help me. I went and told them my story. They told me I was just in time for the next session. Basic self-defense, shooting weapons, ways to protect myself stuff like that. They gave me a prescription for something to help me relax and sleep. I sent my kids to my mothers saying that Henry and I needed time to work out some problems that we have been having, and to see if we should stayed married or not. I continued taking classes and at the end of the session we all met with our husbands in the MGM Grand. As a trust exercise we were to bound and gag out husbands and leave the room. The rules were explained to us and when we went back in the room was set up like a shoo ting range. We were instructed to put on gloves and shoot what I thought was a paintball into the head and the heart of the target. I had no idea that the husbands were behind them or that the bullets were real. After we shot the gun we were told to place the gun next to the bodies and the gloves next to the guns. Then we were told to leave and go home. We were told that they were drugged and would be taken care of. I didn't realize what really happened until this morning. I couldn't find my husband so I called his office and they hadn't seen him this morning. Which is strange because he is usually there before anyone else. Then I called to find out what was going on and they said that after we left the men were given choices. My husband chose to leave. When I was driving back to the hotel this morning and saw all the police and emergency vehicles I came straight here. I will help in any way that I can. Give you names, locations. Normally they would have disposed of the bodies but they obviously didn't have time. I know they have done this in the past. I heard them talking about it one night after class. I stopped taking the medication that they gave me because it was upsetting my stomach. I just want it to end. If I am charged I will face up to them. I really did love my husband despite his actions. Without him I wouldn't have my beautiful children." "Ms. Bennett thank you for coming. If you could read through your statement and sign it one of the officers will escort you out. Please don't leave town. If you need somewhere safe to..." " I do. I know what these people will do if they find out you turned them in." " The officer will take you to the safe house. I will be in touch." The officer came in and gave her instructions and took Ms. Bennett. Brass got the rest of the information he could and gave it to the CSI's to deal with. Two days later they had enough evidence against the proprietor Sophia Brighton to arrest her and charge her with 500 counts of murder, and endangerment. They were able to locate where the bodies were disposed. Most of the wives were not charged due to being drugged. The building was condemned and the women were referred to different shelters. 


	11. part 11

Part 11 Over the next few months Sara and Nick had been planning their wedding. Sara asked of Catherine would be her maid of honor and if Lindsay would be the flower girl. Nick had asked Warrick and Greg to be his groomsmen. Gil got the honor of walking her down the aisle. The guys all were fitted for their tuxes, Catherine was with Sara at the seamstresses getting her final fitting. " Nick is going to have problems breathing when he sees you in this dress." " He already has problems breathing. He has since the night he proposed. He still can't believe that I am going to marry him." " So have you two slept together?" " No, we decided to wait. We didn't want any surprises before the wedding." " So are you going to start right away?" " We both want kids and we are not getting any younger. We want to enjoy them while we are still young. It is strange thinking about having children, but since they are with Nick they don't freak me out anymore." Sara told her. The day of the wedding arrived and Sara was calm, too calm almost. She loved Nick and nothing was going to stop her from marrying him. Nick, who was on the other side of the church, was a wreck. He was afraid that he would mess up. " You will be fine. You love her and once you see her all the nervousness will go away." Warrick told him. " You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to go see how things are going. Do you need anything?" Greg asked as he headed for the door. " Nothing." Nick told him. Greg was halfway to the other side of the church when he ran into Grissom. " Don't waste your breath Greg, Lindsay's not letting any male in. Not even me." " She likes me more. Plus I know how to charm the ladies. Watch and learn." " No thanks, I'll let you try where you won't be embarrassed when you get turned down." He said as he walked away. As he got to the door Lindsay greeted him. " It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She stated. " That only counts if I was the groom. Can I pass?" " Nope, not gonna happen. I am not going to take any chances that you will go back and report to Nick what she looks like. Besides I do I know your not packing a digital camera? You are just going to have to wait like everyone else. Don't make me hurt you because mom will get mad if I ruin my dress. Now get going." " All right you win. You run a pretty tight ship little lady. See you later." Greg turned around and headed back to the guys. " Turned you away did she?" Grissom asked with a smile on his face." Yep, she almost had to resort to violence but decided that she better not because she said Catherine would get mad if she messed up her dress." They all laughed as they thought of Lindsay. " We should probably get in there. They started with the music. You ready to meet your bride?" Warrick asked. " You bet. Let's get this show on the road." "Sara you ready?" " As I'll ever be." "Did you go to the bathroom?" " Yes, five times before I even put on my dress." "Lindsay, how about you?" " Yes, just now. Did you?" " Yes, now go get Gil and tell him that we are ready." " Ok." And she was off. " This is it Sara, your last minute as a single person. You look fabulous, your marrying a great guy and you are starting a new life. I am jealous." Cat told her. " You look beautiful Sara, almost like an angel." Grissom said as he entered the room. " Thanks, and thanks for standing in and walking me down the aisle. I really appreciate it." " It's an honor." " All right they are playing our song." Catherine told them. Catherine placed the veil over Sara's face, fluffed her dress, checked herself and Lindsay and headed for the entrance. " You ready Linds?" " Ready." " All right you get going and remember what we showed you." As soon as the doors opened the music started up again with a different song. Catherine followed a few feet behind. When they were at the front the lights went low and candles illuminated the chapel. When the wedding march started the back doors opened and Sara and Grissom made their way to the front. " Oh man." from Nick. " Booya." from Greg. " Hot dang." from Warrick. They all said quietly at the same time. Lindsay giggled at what they said. Catherine didn't hear what was said but she did have to choke back a laugh when she noticed all the guys had pitched at tent. Sara did look great and she knew Nick would be sporting, but the other two that was a surprise. Sara's dress was white as a cloud, off the shoulder, and very form fitting with a full floor length skirt. Her hair was put up in and made to look like a crown of flowers. The candlelight caught her hair just right and sparkled due to the diamond ac cents in the headpiece and veil. Sara and Grissom were almost to the front when he noticed the little soldiers standing at attention. When they got to the front the minister started the ceremony. " We are gathered her today to join in holy matrimony these two people. Who gives this woman to be wed? " " We all do." Grissom answered for all of them. After he gave Sara over to Nick he slowly walked by Warrick and Greg and said, " Tell your little soldiers to stand at ease." Both Greg and Warrick adjusted their jacket to cover them up the best it could. They also kept their arms crossed right in front of them. The minister picked up where he left off. " Marriage is a sacred covenant not to be entered into lightly. If there is anyone who knows why these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up and he continued. Nick's eyes met with Sara's and he mouthed, "I love you." And she mouthed back the same endearment. " The couple has chosen to w rite their own vows. Nick started. " Sara Ann Sidle, I love you with all that I am and all that I can become. You are my reason for living and breathing. I wasn't really happy until I met you. You bring joy and happiness into my life. I promise to love you always and be a constant companion and fight by your side until the bitter end. This is my vow to you." " Nicholas Jay Stokes, you are my rock. Whenever things are gray all I have to do is think of you. You are the light at the end of the tunnel. I am looking forward to sharing my life with you, having your children, and growing old with you. I love you with every ounce of my being. This is my vow to you." There was not a dry eye in the room. " Face each other, Nick do you take Sara Ann Sidle to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer until death parts you?" " I do." And placed a matching band on her finger. " Sara do you take Nicholas Jay Stokes to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer until death parts you? " "I do." And placed a gold band on his finger. " By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Nick slowly raised her veil and tenderly kissed her. " I love you Mrs. Stokes. " " I love you Mr. Stokes." They didn't hear the commotion behind them. " May I present for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Nicholas Stokes." Warrick said as the newlyweds came out of the church. 


	12. part 12

Part 12 The wedding reception passed in a blur. The group all pitched in to get them a suite. Once they were there the bellman showed them the room and put the luggage in the bedroom. Nick swung Sara into his arms. " Nick you are nuts." Sara shrieked. " It's a tradition to carry you over the threshold. A tradition I tend to carry on." After they were through the door he set her down and they looked around. " Wow this is beautiful. We definitely owe them a great big thank you card. They are wonderful friends aren't they?" " Sure are. What should we do first? I say that we look around and see what all we have here." He said as he tried to tip the bellman. " Tips are already taken care of you just relax and enjoy your honeymoon. If you need anything my name is Jon. Congratulations. Would you like me to open the champagne?" " Yes, thank you." Jon did that then took his leave and hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. " Well Mrs. Stokes lets get comfortable." " Mr. Stokes are you trying to seduce me?" "Is it working?" "Yes." Nick took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Tongues mated, hands explored. " Make love to me Nick." Sara pleaded. Nick slowly unbuttoned her dress, all the tiny buttons. His fingers were fumbling like a virgin. Sara slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Once they were out of their clothes Nick watched her take off the remaining slips. " You are beautiful. Your skin is so soft. Nick came closer to her and picked her up and carried her to the bed while placing kisses on her face. "Nick please." She cried. " All right." Nick laid her in the middle of the bed and parted her legs and looked at her. He lowered himself to her and stopped right at her entrance. " Sara do you want to start trying for a baby?" " Yes, I want nothing more than to have your child as soon as we can. Give it your best shot." Nick entered her and both of them moaned. Nick started a rhythm and Sara soon caught on. Every time he pressed in further until he knew he could go no farther. They were so close that you could not tell where one ended and the other began. " Oh God Nick go faster." With her pleadings he sped up the pace. "Touch me." She moaned. He took his hand and went to where they were joined. Sara was the first to explode. Nick joined her after a few more thrusts. When he did he saw flashes of light. This was new. He rolled them over onto their sides without ever leaving her warmth. " That was something that I have never felt before. I can tell we are going to be perfect for each other. Why are you crying?" "I didn't think that you would fit. Remember the day we almost had sex? Well I thought you were too big, that we weren't compatible that way. Now I know that we are just right for each other. I am crying because I now know that you are just the right size." Sara felt him come to life inside her. "Already?" " Yes. I will never get enough of you. This is our honeymoon; this is what we are supposed to be doing. All day and all night, wherever we want, whenever we want. We have four glorious days to make love not stop if we choose." And they did just that. They only stopped long enough to get some sleep and feed each other and use the facilities. 


	13. part 13

Part 13 Six months had passed and countless cases had been through the shift. Sara was working a robbery/homicide with Catherine. It was gory. The overwhelming stench of blood and the sight of human remains smeared on the walls and floor was enough to make anyone lose their stomach. After they had gathered the evidence that they needed the bodies or parts of the bodies were taken to the coroners. No windows or doors could be opened until the scene was cleared. " Who ever is responsible for this is sick. I don't think these people saw what hit them. The attacker didn't just kill them; they mutilated them and smeared them all over. At least we have the hands intact so we can identify them." " Sara, you don't look too good, are you all right?" Sara's face turned a brighter shade of green. Before she could answer Catherine had her out the door and Sara was tossing up her stomach. After she was finished Catherine handed her a glass of water. " Rinse out your mouth." " Thanks. I can't seem to shake this bug. I haven't been able to keep anything down." All of the sudden it hit Catherine like a ton of bricks. " Um, Sara, you and Nick have been married for six months right. And if I remember right you've been going for baby whenever. Is there a chance you might be pregnant?" Sara mentally counted the days since her last cycle and realized it had been awhile. She didn't think anything of it because it was normal for her to skip. " It's possible." " If you would like I can get you an emergency appointment with my OB-GYN." Catherine told her. " That would be great." " Go wait in the car and I will call Grissom and tell him we are going to take a breather." " Thanks Cat." As she watched Sara head for the car she called Grissom. " Hey Gris its Catherine, the scene is all processed and is on the way to you. Sara and I are going to take a breather. The scene was a little much. You will understand once you see the pictures." "Go ahead and take a couple of hours. We'll page you if something comes up. " " Thanks, see you later." Catherine walked to the car and got in and told her that her appointment was in 20 minutes. They drove across town to where the doctor's office was and went in to see a perky twenty-something behind the counter. " Hello Ms. Willows, did you have an appointment?" "No, I'm here with Sara Stokes. I just called in for an emergency appointment." "That's right. Mrs. Stokes I just need you to fill out some forms. Go a head and have a seat and Gail will be with be with you shortly. Nick, Warrick and Greg were in the lab linking together the evidence from the scene that Catherine and Sara had left. " Why do they get all the good crime scenes? I mean look at these pictures, blood everywhere, puddles of it. This should definitely go in the book of gore. The smell alone had to be bad." " That's why they got it. We men have weaker stomachs." Warrick stated. " I'm not ashamed to admit it." He said. " So Nick, how's the married life?" Greg asked. " I love it. I get to spend my days and nights with the women I love. What else could you want?" " A baby perhaps." " We are working on that." " You are disgustingly happy aren't you? You make me sick." Warrick joked. " You just need to find the one and then you can be disgustingly happy also. " I'll be right back. Any want some coffee?" Greg asked. " Nope." They both said. After he left the room Nick said, " He is acting weird don't you think?" " He always acts weird, but I do think it is a little more weird. I wonder what's up." Warrick said. " Maybe we should take him out for a guys night out. Sara said that she wanted to get together with Catherine. Let me give her a call and see if tonight would work." " I will go find Greg." "I'm pregnant? Are you sure?" Sara asked Gail. " Positive. You are about six weeks along. Congratulations. Your approximate due date is September 1st, Labor Day. What better day to have labor then that day? Here are some pre-natal vitamins and some reading material to get you started. Also see Trisha and make an appointment. This would be a good one to bring your husband to. We will see if we can get a picture of your baby." " Thanks." Sara said as she gathered her things. " Catherine, can you maybe get a sitter for Lindsay tonight and help me with some shopping?" " Sure. I am so happy for you. Let me make a call." " I'll call Nick, well speak of the guilty." Sara said as her phone rang and Nick's name popped up on the screen. " Hey my prince." Hey my princess. Do you have plans for tonight?" He asked. " Actually I was going to see if it was all right if I go out with Catherine." " That works. Warrick and I are going to take Greg out and find out why he is acting more weird that usual." "Then I will see you later. I love you." " I love you too." " Oh and Nick don't make any plans for tomorrow night." " All right. Bye." " Everything is all set. My neighbor is going to keep Lindsay so after shift we can go. " " I need to call Greg real quick. I want need to meet him for lunch. The guys are going to interrogate him for being weirder than normal and I think I know why. " " Sure. " Sara dialed his cell and told him to meet them at the diner across the street. " I'm not telling anyone that I am pregnant until I tell Nick. I have a special way planned for telling him. That is what we are going to do tonight. " " That works. So why are we meeting Greg?" " I can't really tell you. He will though. It is something that will shock you." They headed for the diner and when they got there Greg was there and already had food and drinks ordered. " So what was the urgency?" He asked. " Nick and Warrick have noticed that you have been acting stranger than normal." " Do you think that they know about Katrina?" " Wait, who is Katrina?" Catherine asked. Greg went on to tell her about how they met and that they have been dating for the past year. "You are one sneaky person. I had no clue. But now I see Sara's point about the guys grilling you. Warrick is going to be jealous, you getting some action and all. " " He can get some action without working hard. He has a harem of women to choose from." " Just a little tidbit Greg, you might want to tell them before they figure it out." Cat told him. " I will see what they have planned. If they have no clue then I won't tell them. So what do you girls have planned for this evening?" " We are going shopping and then maybe to dinner and a movie. You know girl stuff." "Well you have fun. I will get the check on my way out." " He gets paid too much." Sara said. " Why do you say that?" " Because of all the spending he had done in the past six months." " I think that it is sweet." 


	14. part 14

Part 14 Warrick and Nick took Greg to Caesars Palace for a night of fun and talk. They thought that if they got Greg loaded up with alcohol he would talk. What they didn't realize was that Greg could drink them both under the table. " So Greg, what is new with you? We haven't talked all that much since I was planning my proposal to Sara." " Not much is new. I just got a new computer at home and it is pissing me off. It keeps on crashing. I have had to take it back several times. Also Megan, my little sister is having a coming out party and my mother is driving her up the wall so she is calling me. I have no idea what a coming out party is." He told them. " It is a party when a girl is at an age and is to be presented to society. It is a big deal in the south. I had no idea they did that in Florida. Girls are generally 18 years old and are ready to start meeting men who will become their husbands." " Megan is too young to think about marriage. I don't even like to think about her dating. She is still the little girl running around with piggy tails." " I guess we will have to take your word for it. I being an only child and Nick here the youngest of six and being the only boy." " I kind of know where Megan is coming from. You know me being the youngest and all. Stacy still thinks that I like to play with bugs and watch them burn under a magnifying glass. If I did that know Grissom would have my ass. Jenna still likes to think that I am the little brother who played with matchbox cars in the living room, as for Beth and Amanda they think that I am the little boy who would put snakes and frogs in the kitchen stove. I will never be allowed to look and act like an adult. But that is what is great about being in a big family. You can stay young in the eyes of your older siblings." " I guess. But if any man tries anything with her I will have his balls." Warrick and Nick laughed along with Greg. " All right Sara, what is the game plan?" Catherine asked as they headed inside the mall. " I want to tell him in a way that he will never forget. I am going to serve dinner on plates that are designed for children, drinks served in tippy cups, and I want to decorate in baby decorations, and for the piece de résistance I want lullaby's playing in the background. I also want to buy some other stuff so that if he doesn't catch on he will. I plan on leaving books about babies and birthing around the house. I also want to look at decorating books so I can have an idea what is out there fro decorating the nursery." " This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he starts telling people. First time fathers are the best." Catherine told her and they headed to shop and put some major dents in her credit card. " Think that I am finally all shopped out. How about some dinner and then we can get this stuff to your place and hide it and then watch the movie." " That sounds great." Sara said. " So Mrs. Stokes, what are your plans for the day off?" " I thought I would roam around the house and get some cleaning done. Catherine is coming over in a few minutes and she is going to help me with some stuff. What are your plans Mr. Stokes?" " I have to go into work. But I will be home for dinner. 5 o'clock on the dot." " That sounds good. I will see you at 5 o'clock on the dot. Don't be late." Sara told him and kissed him goodbye. Catherine was pulling up as Nick was leaving. " So what should we do first? " Catherine asked her as she stood in the living room. " I think we should start in the nursery it self. Nick has a bunch of books in a box. I thought that we could put them in here on the bookshelves, and then paint the room. I thought that we could paint it light green and then put up a blue and pink border." " Doesn't the paint need twenty four hours to dry? " Catherine asked. "Nope. Just two hours. The walls are already painted. I did it while he was sleeping. You'll notice that everything is in the middle of the room." " You are a smart girl. Let's get started." They worked and took breaks when they needed to. Nick's mother had sent the cradle that Nick was in when he was born when she found out that they wanted children right away. Catherine had given them a changing table and other little things to get them started. After they were done they stood back and admired what they had accomplished in the short time they had. " Nick is going to flip. This looks like a fairy tail room. Any child would be lucky to have this room." " I hope he likes it. Now All I have to do is finish with dinner and set the table." " I will set the table if you show me what you want." Catherine told her. Over the next hour and a half they worked on the table and dinner. At 4:30 Catherine gathered her things and headed out. Sara went to change into her special surprise for Nick. She chose to wear a maternity shirt that looked like a baby doll shirt. "It is 5 o'clock on the dot. Mrs. Stokes and I am home." Nick put his stuff on the entry table and looked around to see where his wife was. He heard the background music but couldn't place it. " You are right on time Mr. Stokes. Have a seat and relax and I will get dinner on the table." Nick went and sat down at the table and noticed that they were eating on weird plates. " Sara sweetie, what is with the plates?" " I thought that we could try something different." " Ok." They went all through dinner and he still hasn't caught on. She figured that she would have to pull out all the stops to get him to get it. " Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable, and could you grab me a extra blanket out of the spare room?" she told him." Anything for you." He headed back to the bedroom and she slipped into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair and waited for him. He turned on the light and then froze. He looked around and saw the cradle and all the baby paraphernalia. His eyes lit up and found his wife sitting where she was waiting for him. " Oh my God, it all fits. The lullabies playing in the background, the baby plates and utensils, your clothes, the food, which was great baby veggie's, and this room. Are you trying to tell me that I am going to be a daddy?" " You certainly are. I found out yesterday. That is where Catherine and I went yesterday after the scene was cleared. Then when I found out I asked Catherine to help. I am sorry that she knew before you but it was her OB- GYN that I went to and she is the one that figured it out. Are you happy?" " I am ecstatic. As for Cat knowing before me I don't mind. She helped you plan this evening didn't she?" "Yes. She moved the boxes and the heavy stuff while I put the stuff away. I didn't move anything heavy so don't worry. I also have another doctor's appointment in about 6 weeks that the doctor said you should be there for. We will get to see a picture of the baby." " When are we due?" " Now don't laugh but we are due Labor day."  
" Wonderful. I can't wait. We should call our families and tell them." " Ok. Then we an have dessert." " Dessert as in dessert? Are you sure we can still make love without hurting you or the baby." " Gail, my doctor, said that it would be ok." Sara and Nick spent the next hour calling their families and then they spent the rest of the night making love and discussing what they were going to name the baby. 


	15. part 15

Part 15 " Everyone, Sara and I have something to tell you." Nick said as they walked into the break room the next shift. " We are going to have a baby. " " Congratulations you two. When are you due?" Grissom asked. " Labor Day." They said at the same time. " You two are going to be great parents. That is one lucky kid you're baking." Greg said to Sara. " Thanks Grego." " We are going to be having a 'having a baby' party tomorrow night at our place and we would like all of you to be there. It starts around 6 o'clock. Bring something that has to deal with babies. We will have food and other games." Nick told them. " Congrats you two. I am really happy for you." Warrick said. " Would you mind of I brought someone with me tomorrow? " " Sure man, go ahead. The more the merrier." Nick told him. As the shift progressed Greg found Nick and Sara in the lab and asked if they could meet him at the White chapel at noon. When Nick asked why Greg just said that he wanted them to be there to meet someone special. " Sure Greg we'll be there." " Don't let anyone know. It is a secret. That is why I had to tell you both because I didn't want you to keep secrets from each other." " We won't tell a soul." Sara told him. When they were alone again Nick asked, " What was that about?" " Let's just say that this afternoon you will find out the real reason he had been acting weird." When it got closer to noon Nick found Sara in the lab looking at some blood samples. " Are you ready?" Nick asked her. " Yes I am. Let me go to the bathroom first." Once they got to the chapel Greg's mother met them. " Hello there, you must be Sara and Nick. My name is Gladys. It is a pleasure to meet you." " It is us that it is a pleasure for. It is nice to see that Greg actually has a mother." Nick joked. As they took their seats Greg walked in with Katrina by his side. " Let's get this started. Mom, Nick, Sara, this is Katrina. She had made me the happiest person alive by marrying me today." Greg told them. " I am sorry that this is such short notice but I love her and we want to spend the rest of our lives together." " Welcome to the family Katrina. Why don't we go get you ready? Sara would you help us?" " Sure. See you in a few." She told Nick and Greg. Nick pulled him aside and told him that he some things to tell him. While the women were away Greg filled him in. He also told him that Katrina was going to have his baby. " Congratulations. When is yours due?" " Around the same time as yours. I know this takes away from your day but it couldn't be helped apparently." " That is ok. This way our children can play together. That just sounds weird. I am having a time of it, picturing you having a baby." " Like I'm not having a hard time picturing you with one." Nick slapped him on the back and headed towards the front of the chapel to wait for his bride. The ceremony went smoothly and was beautiful. Greg all decked out in a tux and Katrina wearing a simple ivory gown. After they were married Greg told his mother that they were going to be having a baby. He thought that she would be upset but she said that it was about time. Even though she would have liked to them have been married before they had sex she knew that her son was doing the right thing. She knew that he loved her and would for the rest of their lives. She congratulated them and also Sara and Nick on their baby. " Hey Nick where is the dip?" Warrick asked. " It should be on the top shelf of the refrigerator." " Found it." He said and headed back to the living room. " So where did you, Sara and Greg disappear to yesterday?" Just as he finished Greg walked in with Katrina. The only people who had shocked looks were Gil, Jim and Warrick. "Everyone I would like you to meet Katrina, my wife." This shocked all but Sara and Nick. He got congratulations from everyone; Katrina got hugs from Catherine and Sara. Greg also told everyone that they were going to have a baby around the same time as Sara. " That is wonderful." Warrick said. " Hey Warrick it looks like you and I are the odd men out." Brass told him. " Shows what you know. I have a girl; I am just not ready to introduce her to you guys yet." The party was a big success. They showed everyone the nursery and discussed names. Sara and Katrina talked about morning sickness and what to do to try to avoid the really nasty nausea. All in all the night was great. 


	16. part 16

Part 16 Over the next few months Sara and Katrina got bigger. They went to the same doctor and had their appointments around the same time. Since Sara was getting almost too big to move around the lab and couldn't go out on cases so Grissom went ahead and approved her to work on paperwork at home. She spent time talking to Katrina and they became friends. Catherine would stop by when she could and sometime that three met for lunch. Sara and Nick discovered that they were having twins but shoes not to know the sex. They had to go out and buy another set of things. His father made another cradle and his parents and hers were excited for the blessed event. The extended families were planning vacations around the due date so they could be there. Three days after Sara's due date she was having lunch with Catherine. " So three days past due huh? That is got to suck. Being pregnant in Vegas is hard enough but pregnant in Vegas during the summer, that is just plain cruel." " Catherine, can you call Nick and have him meet us at the hospital?" " Sure, do you have an appointment there today?" " No I am going to have a baby today." Sara told her as another contraction hit her. She had been having little ones all morning but thought nothing of them because they were so far apart and that she has been having them for a few days without getting closer and harder. "Sara he is already there. Katrina is having her baby. He had to take Greg there because he was going nuts." Fourteen hours later Bryson Jay Stokes and Brie Kay Stokes made their entrance into the world. Nick headed out to the waiting room where he knew everyone still hung out. " Bryson and Brie. I have a son and a daughter. All three are doing great. Any one hear from Greg? We are still waiting." Catherine said. Just at that moment Greg came out carrying his baby. " Ethan Michael Sanders. I have a son." " Congrats Greg. Nick and Sara have one of each." Gil told him. All three shared the same birthday and were each five minutes apart from the other. After mothers and children were released they agreed to meet next week for lunch. " They are so adorable you two. Makes me want to have another one. Lindsay would love to have a brother or sister." "What is stopping you? You and Grissom have been married for how long? Four years? And you thought that the rest of us had no clue. " " How long have you known?" " We all figured it out when you two were spending way too much time together. Also we saw you two seeking into the Chapel of Love. Plus Lindsay let it slip once while I was watching her. I thought that when the time was right you would tell us. I am truly happy for you." " Thanks. I guess the only ones we have to get married off are Warrick and Brass." " I guess. Well I have to get these two home, they are getting fussy and I have to take a nap when they do or I never get to catch up on sleep. See you next week." Sara gathered the twins' stuff and headed for the Tahoe. Once she was home Nick greeted her at the door. He helped her feed the twins and put them down for a nap. " Thank you so much for giving two beautiful children. I love you." Nick told her as they climbed in bed. He sometimes sneaks home to catch a nap with his family. " I love you to." The End 


End file.
